


Everything You Ever Want

by madtowndw



Category: A.C.E (Band), BIGFLO (Band), BIGSTAR (Band), H.B.Y (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), IM (Band), MYNAME (Band), Madtown (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtowndw/pseuds/madtowndw
Summary: unit b one shots bc i love my boys





	1. Little Things (Seyong/Feeldog)

when his name was called out, seyong couldn't be happier. ever since the unit started, he has been longing to be in the same team as feeldog, who has been his best friend for a long time. he competed against feeldog in a few events and the competition doesn't end in the unit. he wished that they could do a collaboration for once and now he's getting exactly what he wants. it's almost like a dream.

it's weird. seeing seyong and feeldog wear the same colored tank top. seeing them walk side by side. seeing them happy and all smiling. it's more weird because seyong never got angry or irritated since the teams were announced. and everyone knows seyong as the type to get irritated easily when things don't go his way. seyong also joked around a lot with his team as much as he is working hard to prepare for their performance.

seyong looks much happier when you put feeldog near him. even if seyong doesn't smile, if feeldog is around, he won't look like he's ready to kill you. everyone is confused. even their closest friends are confused.

usually, seyong couldnt sleep well because he's constantly getting stressed out because of myname's schedule that overlaps with the unit's schedule and performance. he's worried that he will fuck up at the day of his performance. but this mission, you can't find seyong in the practice room at 2 in the morning. he'll be sleeping in the dorm along with everyone else.

daewon, a confirmed angel of the unit, is curious. he was scared of seyong, but seyong turned out to be a really nice guy since this team happened. he doesn't really like to take risks of seyong or feeldog catching him stalking them, but curiosity got the best of him.

he decided to stay near to the duo. when they're practicing, he'll search for seyong and feeldog from the mirror and watch them when he got the chance. he discovered that seyong likes to joke around with feeldog. seyong often teased feeldog when he puts makeup on because of his facial hair, which results in feeldog tackling seyong and attacking him to get an apology.

they also take care of each other really well. daewon was back after talking with lee geon for a bit when they bumped to each other and sees seyong spooning feeldog and goddamn, it is really cold. seeing his hyungs only wearing their t-shirts and red tank tops, daewon puts a coat that he thinks is seyong's coat, over them to use as blankets and puts his own coat for their pillow. daewon was sure he heard seyong mumble "thank you, daewonnie". daewon has never heard seyong's voice so soft before.

as a choreographer, seyong focused on making unique choreographies that will look good with the team. but the boy is so focused that sometimes he forgets to function like normal people. daewon went with feeldog to get their food and drinks to their practice room. when they arrived, everyone screamed in joy and immediately sat down to enjoy their meal except for one guy. and of course, that one guy is kim seyong. almost every afternoon, you can see feeldog trying his best to stop seyong from dancing and to rest and eat. even if you can't see them, you can just hear them screaming from inside their practice room about how seyong should eat and stay healthy. feeldog watches seyong as they eat like he's gonna kill seyong if he doesn't eat.

but there is one thing that daewon thought was really cute. their relationship. daewon sleeps in the same room as feeldog and seyong, so of course he would be able to hear everything they say since it's a pretty small room for 4 people. daewon hears them say "i love you" "i love you more" to each other which led to an argument of who loves who more that ended in only a minute. he hears it every night and still thinks that it's really cute to this day.

on some nights, daewon would randomly wake up in the middle of the night even if he didn't want to go to the toilet or get a drink. and daewon would always find feeldog or seyong's bed empty. then he would look at the other bed next to it and see the two sleeping together. feeldog would bury his head on seyong's chest and seyong would put his arms around feeldog protectively. daewon wishes he could be like that with someone.

daewon doesn't know their relationship. he doesn't know if they're only best friends or if they're dating. but it doesn't matter because they're pretty cute together.


	2. Jealousy (Daewon/Marco)

"euijin hyung, are you busy?"

daewon peeked into euijin, marco, and kijung's shared bedroom. he sees kijung and marco playing a phone game together and euijin sitting on his bed, focusing on his sketchbook. Euijin looked up to see daewon poking his head in the room.

"hmm, well kind of. I'm sketching our dance positions. what do you need, daewonnie?" 

"oh okay. i wanted to ask if you wanna go out today."

euijin was going to respond when kijung asked "wait, hyung, you two are dating?"

marco, who was sitting next to kijung burst out laughing and daewon's ears turned red.

"kijung-ah, what he meant was that he wanted to hang out, as friends. not going out on a date" euijin sighed.

"oh really? wow"

"well, anyway, sorry for bugging you, hyung."

"it's fine wonnie. and sorry hyung can't go out with you today. next time, okay? today you can go with someone else." euijin smiled.

"okay, thanks hyung" daewon smiled back at euijin as he was about to close the door.

"wait, daewon hyung!"

daewon opened the door that was only a few centimeters from being closed.

"i'll hang out with you" marco said, getting up from his bed.

"i thought you're playing a game with kijung?"

"i need some fresh air anyway, it's fine." marco answered.

"oh okay, i'll go change my clothes. you should too. don't wear pajamas outside." daewon said as he closed the door.

"hyung, you're leaving?" kijung asked, sad that his friend that was playing a game with him is leaving him to hang out with someone else.

"yeah. sorry kijungie. we'll play together again when i get back, alright?"

"okay hyung. come back quickly"

marco stands in front of his wardrobe, wondering what he should wear.

"you look good with that striped black and white shirt and that gray tee, you should wear that." euijin said.

"thanks hyung"

"be natural and don't be nervous around him, alright?"

"of course. why would i?"

"good luck, marco."

marco gives a thumbs up to euijin as he leaves his room. he doesn't see any signs of daewon anywhere, so he sits down on the couch in the living room.

"hey hyung. woah, looking good. date with someone?" chan asks as he sits next to marco and turned on his phone to check messages.

"what? no. i'm gonna hang out with daewon hyung."

"you mean, go on a date?" chan smirked.

"shut up, it's not like that." marco said, burying his face in his hands. and just in time, daewon walked down the stairs as he's brushing his bangs with his hand.

"sorry to keep you waiting. let's go" daewon said, taking marco's hand and softly pulling him as they walk out of the dorm.

"you know, i usually go out like this with euijin hyung. he's really comfortable to be with." daewon said. if marco were to say that he wasn't jealous of euijin, he would be lying. all kinds of questions went through his mind. why did he go out with euijin? what makes euijin so 'comfortable'? what makes euijin so special?

"oh, by the way, what made you want to come with me?" daewon asked. 'because i want to be with you' oh how marco wishes he would say that without daewon thinking how creepy he is.

"needed some fresh air" marco replied.

"okay. oh hey, you wanna go to that cafe for a bit?" "sure"

marco found a table for two and immediately sat down. daewon was looking at the menu thoughtfully. marco stared at daewon and how cute he is when he thinks really hard. he always thought that daewon was really cute. every little thing that daewon does seems so cute to him. for example, daewon sometimes blinks twice in a second for some reason but marco's heart jumped whenever daewon does that. or when daewon does anything, really.

"marco?"

"oh, what is it?" marco snapped out of his thoughts and jumped as daewon's face was only a few inches away from marco. daewon's eyes are wide and staring right into marco's eyes.

"i've called your name a couple of times but you didn't respond. are you sick? if you are, we can just go home." daewon said, worried about the younger. and once again, marco's heart jumped. daewon worried about him. he knew that daewon is really nice to everyone but still, he feels special.

"oh no no, i'm fine. i was just lost in my thoughts, you know."

"alright. do you want anything? i'll treat you today."

"oh, just a smll capuccino would be fine."

"alright, i'll be back."

daewon went to wait in line to order. marco is back in his own thoughts.

so daewon usually go to cafes with euijin and and treat him? wow. when will marco ever get treated like this again by daewon? after this, daewon would ask euijin to go out with him again. because as daewon is used to going with euijin, he would naturally ask euijin to go with him. marco is just a replacement for today cause euijin is busy. and he'll be coming here again with euijin. maybe not as a friend but lover then. hopefully not. but it's possible. marco doesn't like thinking about it and if daewon does like euijin, then what can he do? he can't stop daewon from liking euijin just to love him back. that would make daewon unhappy. marco promised himself to always be natural around daewon and never hurt his feelings. he will try his best at making daewon stay happy. even if it hurts his own feelings.

 

\--

 

little did he know, daewon caught the younger staring at him and smiled as he felt his ears turn red and his heart beats faster than it normally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall remember i take requests so feel free to send me one but it has to be anyone in unit b or anyone that are acquaintances or friends or just basically related to unit b members


	3. The Leader of Your Heart (Euijin/Feeldog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft hyung line because uwu as fUck

"can i talk to you?"

gwangsuk heard that sentence almost everyday from different people. ranging from their youngest member who cried his eyes out about the fact that he can't sing high notes anymore, to their oldest member that complains about how stressed he is because of sketching out their dance positions that in the end, will never work out. sure, it's stressing himself out because he has to listen and give advice for everyone. he is the leader of the group, so that's his role. to be there for the members.

every night, or morning. or whatever time they come home, gwangsuk comes into each room to check if anyone was still awake. if anyone was still awake, he would take the member to the living room and talk with them for a little while and then tuck them into bed. this was the case with daewon that's been going on for weeks. daewon wrote and composed a song for their debut mini album. as he was too excited about it, he forgot about time and stayed up all night. when gwangsuk checked in on him, daewon would ask him about the song. gwangsuk would speak out about his opinion and promised daewon that he will help him on the song if daewon goes to sleep. that's how he gets daewon to sleep every night. sometimes gwangsuk himself wouldn't get any sleep because he's too busy caring for the members. he is the leader of the group, so that's his role. to look out for the members.

gwangsuk gets calls every day and night from his manager about the group's schedule. he has to write down every single detail about each schedule to prepare. he would remind everyone about everything in the schedule so no one forgets it. everyone would complain and panic when they remember the schedule. gwangsuk wishes he could complain, but he stays quiet. he is the leader of the group, so that's his role. to be strong for the members.

gwangsuk always thought of how it feels to be a member and not a leader. is it great to rely on the leader? does it feel good when you have someone to lead you? he doesn't know. and he might never know. he is the leader of two groups, bigstar and unb. he's been a leader for around six years. he's used to it and he likes the fact that he has a big role in his groups. but sometimes, he wants to be a member.

tonight, as always, gwangsuk checks every room in their dorm to make sure everyone is asleep. with junyoung being absent today, he called junyoung to make sure he ate and sleep well to have his energy when he shoots his drama the next day.

the last room that he checks is marco, kijung, and euijin's room, he noticed that euijin is sitting on his bed, looking at gwangsuk as if he's been waiting for him to come.

"gwangsuk, can i talk to you?" euijin asked.

gwangsuk, being the great leader that he is, nodded and smiled at his hyung. euijin gets off of his bed and walked out of the room with gwangsuk. the two sat in the living room.

"so, hyung, what do you wanna talk about?" gwangsuk asked. he thought that it's probably about dance positions again or something that the other members did that annoyed him.

"i don't know. you first." euijin said, looking at gwangsuk.

"what do you mean?"

"what do you wanna talk about, gwangsuk?" euijin asked. gwangsuk was confused. why is euijin asking him the question that gwangsuk just asked to him?

"i noticed, gwangsuk." euijin said, sitting closer to gwangsuk. "i noticed those bags under your eyes. i also noticed that you've been more quiet than before. tell me about everything that's on your mind. let everything out."

gwangsuk was shocked. i mean, not really. since euijin is the oldest member, he would also be responsible for everyone else but he never thought that he would listen to gwangsuk's worries. gwangsuk looked down, holding his tears back. he doesn't want to break in front of his hyung. he is supposed to be strong.

euijin leaned closer and hugs the younger, patting him a few times in the back. "it's fine, gwangsuk. let everything out. it's alright." and so he did. gwangsuk told all of his worries to euijin.

"i'm sorry hyung, i made you stay up to listen to me talk." gwangsuk said, wiping hos tears with his shirt.

"hey, i was the one that wanted you to talk about it. so it's alright. in fact, i'm happy that you wanted to talk about everything to me. i expected you to not talk about it, but you did." euijin smiled, petting gwangsuk's head.

"im supposed to be the leader but i cried in front of you, i'm sorry."

"gwangsuk, from now on, if you have any worries you can just talk to me. you may be the leader of the group, but i'll be your leader too. you can always rely on me anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yknow request me smth :))


	4. I'll Always Be Around (Daewon/Lee Geon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i love geon and i miss him a lot and also this chapter is inspired by a song fro the band called Waterprks and th song is called "I'll Always Be Around" it's great and all of their songs are great. 12/10 :))

“dae, do you think we'll make it?”

“of course! We're always together so we'll make it together!”

–

ever since they were young, they had always been together. The two met as neighbors and saw each other in the same school and the same class. They sat next to each other and stayed around each other because they think it's safer that way. As time goes on, they got to know each other better and know every secret the other has.

Daewon had a high school in mind when they were almost graduating from middle school. Kyungtak has one too. Daewon told kyungtak about it and it turned out kyungtak wanted to go to a different school. Kyungtak only smiled and said good luck to his best friend, hoping he would get into the school he always wanted. But daewon knows that kyungtak doesn't want him to be away. So daewon went to the same high school as kyungtak. The school was pretty good, but it's probably because kyungtak is always by his side. Kyungtak almost feel bad for daewon because daewon didn't go to the high school he wanted, but daewon told him that it's fine.

Kyungtak likes to sing. He learns how to play the piano to accompany his vocals. He learns to play songs from artists that he looks up to, but sometimes he writes his own lyrics. Kyungtak would sing to daewon and daewon always admired him for being so confident. Kyungtak would always let daewon read the lyrics that he wrote, but not anyone else.

On the other hand, daewon likes to dance. Daewon would watch other people dancing on youtube and he would learn their dances. He would also make up his own dance to a song that he listens to. He would show kyungtak his dance and kyungtak would be shocked to see his friend do so well. Kyungtak knows that his friend is really good at dancing, but daewon learned really fast and he always nailed every move.

When daewon couldn't sleep at night, he would call kyungtak to talk with him for a while. Kyungtak would sing a song to daewon to make him fall asleep. When kyungtak was done singing, he wouldn't hear a noise from the other boy. Knowing he fell asleep, kyungtak hung up and went to sleep.

When kyungtak had a bad day, he still hangs out with daewon and acts like nothing happens but daewon noticed when kyungtak had a bad day. Daewon would play music and he would start off doing cool dances and then managed to make funny and ridiculous dances. Kyungtak who was watching him seriously, laughed and even had tears in his eyes because of how hilarious his friend is. Daewon smiled because he succeeded in lifting up his mood.

The duo wants to become idols. They looked for an agency together and auditioned together. Of course, the two made it together. They trained to be in the same team but decided to leave together. Then they joined another agency together. The two debuted in a team with 5 other people that became close to them since they joined.

Two years passed since their debut and their agency unfortunately closed. The group moved to another agency. They wished they chose a different company. Their schedule waas empty. It was almost as if they don't even have a job. That goes on for months.

“Kyungtak, look.”

Kyungtak leaned over to see what's on daewon's phone. It was an announcement. A survival show announcement, to be more specific.

“A survival show?” Kyungtak asked. Daewon nodded, smiling brightly.

“It's a survival show for idols that have debuted to get rebooted and get more known in the industry. For us.” Kyungtak gasped.

“Let's tell everyone.”

the two told the other members. They wanted to go together all seven of them. The other five just smiled and shook their heads. They already had something else to do in the future. The two best friends understood.

“Kyungtak, I know the others aren't up for it, but do you want to go with me?”

Kyungtak smiled, “of course.”

the two auditioned together. Though the gap between their boots is big, they're happy they got in the show. Kyungtak apologized many times for messing up but daewon was fine with it. It doesn't really matter.

The first day in the unit was pretty messy. Daewon got into the room first since he got one boot. But when kyungtak got in, he was gonna sit next to daewon but daewon said “you can sit anywhere you want” as if he's signaling kyungtak to not sit with him. Kyungtak got the signal and he was sad but he obeyed him and sat right across the room from where daewon was sitting. When the mission was announced, he told kyungtak to not be in the same team as him. The reason being that if one of them doesn't make it, the other has to. And thank god kyungtak got into a really powerful team. Kyungtak got to be seen as the main in the music video. And it seems like kyungtak got new nice friends to hang out with, so daewon was happy.

Time goes by and around the time the third mission was announced, madtown decided that they're disbanding. It doesn't help the fact that they have members eliminated from their team, the two become more sad. Daewon tried his best not to let emotions flood over him so his team can do well and feel more energetic on stage. While kyungtak just lets emotions flood over him without a care in this world. He's dedicating the song to his team that disbanded and his eliminated teammates as well as the people that stayed in the show.

Thank god Lee Euijin exists and grew up to be a nice man. He reunited kyungtak with daewon, with the addition of jungha who is also one of their best friends. If it weren't for euijin, they wouldn't be able to sing in the same song together. And being in the same music video together was a bonus.

Then, the big announcement was up next. They were going to announce the remaining 18 members of unit b. kyungtak was worried. He was in the 20s. But daewon who stayed optimist told kyungtak that he'll be with him in top 18.

and daewon wasn't wrong. Kyungtak s=got into top 18. but he was pretty lucky as he is in rank 17. but that doesn't matter. Daewon believes that kyungtak will be in top 9 with him. The two got into the same team in the final round. They were happy. They know that it's a competition even between the two of them, but they're just happy they get to be in the same team again. Cause they might not be able to after this.

Everyone else went to sleep early but kyungtak and daewon stayed in the practice room. Daewon helping kyungtak with the dance moves and kyungtak helping daewon with his singing.

The two stayed silent for a bit.

“dae, come sit here with me.” kyungtak smiled, making eye contact with daewon through the mirror. Daewon who was practicing his moves immediately sat next to kyungtak. He laid his head on kyungtak's shoulder.

“dae, do you think we'll make it?”

“of course! We're always together so we'll make it together!”

kyungtak only smiled at that comment. He saw the ranks. He clearly saw seyong, who was ranked eight, drop to 14. kyungtak is still in 17 but who knows? He might go up or down. He was expecting the latter.

“daewon, you know, I wish I could be as optimistic as you.” kyungtak laughed. Daewon lifted his head and stared at kyungtak.

“you don't think you'll make it?” the hurt in daewon's voice was pretty obvious.

“i mean, it's not that it's impossible... and I would be happy if I got to be with you... but I could drop to 18. or stay in 17. going from 17 to 9 is pretty unrealistic.” kyungtak looked down. He doesn't want to see daewon feeling sad for him. A sad daewon is a sight he couldn't handle. But daewon also couldn't handle seeing his friend sad too. Daewon leaned closer and lifted up his chin and as expected, kyungtak was crying. Daewon wiped the tears off kyungtak's face and hugged him.

“kyungtak, I wish you know that you're talented enough to make everything possible. I know it might look impossible, but let's have a little faith, alright?”

“i don't want to be apart from you.”

“me too, kyungtak. Me too. But let's do our best, okay? We won't know what will happen.”

“alright” kyungtak gave a little smile to daewon.

After that, the two worked harder to make their dreams of being together again come true.

–

“i'm waiting for you.”

that was what daewon said in the podium. Meters away from kyungtak.daewon believed kyungtak will at least be in 9th place. Kyungtak smiled at the boy even though he couldn't see him very clearly. He was praying he will get to be with daewon once again.

Being optimistic was good, but sometimes doing that will break hearts. That's exactly what happened to kyungtak and daewon. Kyungtak knew that he wouldn't make it. But when daewon encouraged him, he can't help but have faith in himself. But in the end, it broke his own heart. Kyungtak wasn't hppythat he doesn't get to be with daewon, but he was happy for daewon.

He's happy that daewon can still continue being an idol. He knows that he won't get to see daewon a lot, but it was fine. They'll always be around each other in their hearts


	5. Pink (Seyong/Feeldog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Waterparks' song called "Pink" YALL GO LISTEN

“Let's add Feeldog sunbae to our team”

Seyong stopped dead in his tracks. He was scouting for members when he overheard the two hotshot members talk. Seyong watches as the guy with broad shoulders, apparently his name was Timoteo, ask Feeldog to join his team. Seyong was annoyed, of curse. He had picked Feeldog before them. He asked Feeldog first. If Feeldog joins them, he's gonna be so done. He's Feeldog's friend. Always been for a long time. So of course Feeldog will pick Seyong, right?

Nope. Seyong wanted to be with his friend meanwhile Feeldog doesn't think that it's a good idea. So Feeldog accepted Timoteo's invite, and invited other six booted people. Seyong was annoyed. By his friend and Timoteo. Well, he'll get Feeldog next time. I mean, he can still hang out with Feeldog, anyway. So it doesn't really matter. But he was still sad that he could only watch him from afar.

Apparently, Feeldog preferred to hang out with his new friends rather than catching up with an old friend. Seyong was fine with it, but he didn't even get to say hello to the shorter guy. He always sees Feeldog if not with one dude, with everyone from the “avengers” team. And what annoyed Seyong the most was the way he acts. Feeldog hangs out with them as if they all knew each other since they were young, because they're not. Seyong is Feeldog's real old friend.

Jealous? Yes, everyone can tell. Everyone knows that Seyong is jealous and kind of posessive over Feeldog. It was pretty obvious. And everyone teased Seyong about it. Especially Euijin. The older likes to tease Seyong a lot. Eventually getting chased down by Seyong and everyone can hear Seyong yell “i'm gonna kill you” in the corridor. It happens pretty often.

The second mission? Didn't even see Feeldog at all the day they made the groups. Seyong was injured so he came late and he got there on time and immediately picked the song he wanted. He didn't think Feeldog would come to his team, so it doesn't surprise him when he found out that Feeldog chose boom boom. But now, with his injured leg, he feels way worse. He now can't see Feeldog, not even seeing him from afar. And Euijin still teases Seyong about his crush and sadly now he can't chase him down, so he just tells Euijin to fuck off.

On rehearsal, Seyong can't dance very well, and everyone was worried about him, especially his teammates. When he gets off stage, Seyong almost fell but Feeldog came to his aid. Feeldog looks really worried. He asked how he got injured, and asked why he dares to pick this song and lead the team. Seyong answered all of his questions and he didn't let it show, but he was thankful that Feeldog was worried about him. It made him feel a little warm inside, knowing that his friend doesn't forget him and still cares a lot about him. When Seyong gets back to sit with his team, Euijin, who happes to be sitting next to him, teased him again, of course. Saying how romantic the two are and how they could be leads in a drama. Seyong really wanted to kick his ass. But the cameraman will shoot that scene and upload and he doesn't really need more hate than what he gets now.

Seyong watches his friend perform on stage. He looks really good. I mean, he always looks good. But today, he looks especially good. Feeldog is one talented man. He bets that Feeldog would look so much better when he performs for real and not on rehearsal. After Feeldog got off stage, his ex-members from avengers team were cheering for him. He sees Feeldog hug the members and can't help but feel jealous a little.

After Seyong performed, Feeldog gave him a thumbs up and mouthed “good job” to him, giving Seyong his iconic smile. Seyong suddenly forgot about his leg hurting as he feels happy that Feeldog said he did a great job.

Seyong didn't think Feeldog would look so different at rehearsal and the real live performance, but damn Feeldog got his attention the whole time. Seyong fell in love with him more. And he didn't think he could love him more than before.

Seyong's injured heal pretty fast. By the time the third mission was announced, his leg is all healthy and he can move it all he wants now. He was happy. And he couldn't get happier when he was put in the same team as Feeldog. It's the first time (And sadly the last time) he's teamed up with Feeldog in the show.

He took his sweet time hanging out with Feeldog. On every opportunity he gets, he'd talk to Feeldog. He was a little shy but he tries so Feeldog doesn't notice his shyness. He wouldn't know that Feeldog actually noticed his shyness by the way his friend talks but doesn't think much of it. The two spends a lot of time together that Seyong hasn't seen Euijin at all and he's thankful because Euijin wouldn't bug him.

Seyong felt like time went too fast. He didn't want to separate from Feeldog, but that's life. Seyong gets to pick his own members for the next mission. He knew who he's going to add first. Feeldog. He was just happy thinking about them being in the same team again, but life is really not on his side as Rockhyeon picked Feeldog first. Seyong, once again, can only watch Feeldog from afar.

Seyong watches as Feeldog laughs and smiles as he dances to 'You're Mine' which was his mission song. He watched as the boy he likes acts cute to other people. Yes, he's super cute, but he wishes Feeldog could be like that when they're together. Raehwan, who is Feeldog's best friend and in the same group as Feeldog eventually noticed Seyong always watching Feeldog and felt bad for the poor guy. His new friend has a crush on his oblivious best friend. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how, so he just didn't interfere.

As much as everyone loves teasing Seyong, especially Euijin, everyone felt bad. Even Rockhyeon, who picked Feeldog felt bad for the younger. Seyong wants to be with Feeldog, but whenever Seyong is around him, he gets shy. Seyong knows at this point he'll never be able to confess to his friend He's too shy. He wants to, but he can't. He thought about it many times, but he always shook it off.

Maybe next time. Maybe soon. In the future. Or maybe never. Nobody knows. Not even Seyong himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious at this point, then I'll just go on and say that my biases from Unit B are Seyong, Feeldog, Daewon (and Raehwan).


	6. Gloom Boy (Chan/A.C.E [brotherly love bc :))])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu as fuck soft babies

“Hey Yuchan, bad day?”

Junyoung plops down on the sofa next to Yuchan and slapped his knee. Yuchan sighed loudly as he lazily removed Junyoung's hand from his knee.

“No.”

“Stop lying. What is it? We're the same age, so just tell me.” Junyoung said. Yuchan glanced at Junyoung. Junyoung looks worried.

“You wanted me to call you hyung and now you're saying we're the same age?” Chan asked.

“Come on Yuchan, that was a few months ago.”

“Alright, alright. But don't laugh at me, promise?” Yuchan said, looking at Junyoung warily.

“Of course.”

“Well...”

–

Yuchan remembered his trainee days. His hyungs would tell him to help clean their practice room. Yuchan would run away as he doesn't want to clean and ended up having the hyungs chase him around and in the end, he would always clean with them as he got caught.

Yuchan remembered when A.C.E debuted. He was jumping up and down from excitement. His leader and his oldest hyung paid for all of the members' meals the day they debuted as a way to celebrate. They let everyone choose what they want to eat, especially the maknae, Yuchan. Yuchan was really happy. As a trainee, he had to hold himself back from eating some food that he always loved and wanted to eat. So when he was allowed to eat them, he couldn't contain his happiness. And his hyungs know how much he loves his favorite food. They liked seeing their maknae happy. Making their youngest member happy felt like winning the best award to exist in this world.

Yuchan remembered a few days after they debuted. Nothing changed much. What changed was their status that changed from trainees to idols. And lots of hate comments about their outfits. Yuchan was a little disappointed. They worked hard and put all of their heart and soul to their debut just to get recognized because of their outfits. They were more than that. They were more than just a group that performs with hot pants. They are talented. But honestly, Yuchan was happy they got to be recognized by people. They'll know soon enough that they're not just a group who wears hot pants. And his hyungs are happy that they're getting recognized, and that's all that matters.

A few months has passed since their debut, Junhee walked into their practice room, looking like he just bought a puppy home Everyone was confused as to why he was acting that way. Junhee showed them his phone which had an announcement for an idol rebooting project. Junhee wanted all of them to go so no one can be outshined. But Donghun thoughtit would be a great idea if only their leader and their maknae go. And they all came to an agreement.

In the rebooting project, Yuchan was surprised to see he's not the younges. He was more surprised when the youngest member in the girl's unit was 13 and the youngest in the boys unit was 16. Everyone loved them. Yuchan was a little jealous but it doesn't really matter. He is still A.C.E's beloved maknae.

Yuchan was a little sad. He only got to be with Junhee on one mission, but the rest? He rarely sees Junhee. He loves everyone, don't get him wrong. But he wants to be with Junhee again.

When the finals roll around, the elimiation day comes. Yuchan felt like he wanted to cry. Junhee's name wasn't called among the other 17 members of top 18 that are going to continue in the final round. On the other hand, Junhee was happy that Yuchan can continue. He's happy that their maknae is gonna be their representative. Yuchan worked hard to make his hyungs proud.

Yuchan couldn't believe himself when his name was called out as a candidate for 9th place, let alone actually be the 9th place. He was happy. He felt like he just made his hyungs proud. He hopes that he made them proud. Because their happiness is what matters most. Yes, he couldn't see his A.C.E hyungs a lot, but he's sure that they're happy.

Yuchan did amazing, both as a UNB member, and an A.C.E member. He's the main vocalist of A.C.E and also the main vocal in UNB. His hyungs called him once in a while to check on him, ask about how he's doing, say that they missed him and Yuchan would say the same.

Yuchan was looking at pictures on instagram with the UNB account when he gets a notification that Sehyoon and Donghun posted a video of them covering a song. He is impressed by his hyungs. They did really well, but Yuchan can't help but feel a little jealous. Yuchan used to be the one to do cover songs with Donghun.

Not long after, he got a ton of notifications. It's from his groupchat of all A.C.E members. In the groupchat, he sees a lot of pictures of Donghun and Sehyoon clinging to each other and being cute. Byeongkwan and Junhee sent a message containing the word “ew”. Yuchan, who was jealous seeing the two together acting as if Sehyoon is a maknae, sent a message saying “ew” following Byeongkwan and Junhee. Replying to the three members saying ew, Donghun and Junhee sent messages saying “hahahahha” and “what do you mean 'ew'? We look good together!” Yuchan let out a long sigh. If Yuchan was there, he would've been the one to take cute pictures with Donghun, clinging to the oldest hyung and have everyone else say “ew” which he would smile at. He misses the feeling of being a maknae. He is in the maknae line, but he's not the maknae. He wishes he was, though.

“So, you're telling me that you missed being a maknae?” Junyoung asked.

“I'm not saying I miss being a maknae because technically I still am, but I miss the feeling of getting treated as one.” Yuchan replied, still furiously looking at the picturesof Donghun and Sehyoon.

“Same thing.”

“It's not the same. Junyoung, you're a maknae in U-KISS, you should be able to relate to me, right?”

“Can't relate, honestly.” Junyoung said.

“I hate you.”

“Knew that already. Your point?”

“Just, fuck you.”

“I mean, sure, I guess. If you want to, hit me up. I gotta go help Gwangsuk hyung clean, later Channie. Good luck on getting over this shit!” Junyoung smiled as he runs off to Gwangsuk's room.

Yuchan waved at Junyoung as he checked his phone again.

–

donghun: “Hey maknae, why are u saying ew?”

sehyoon: “MAKNAE IS JEALOUS HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA”

yuchan: “FUCK OFF”

byeongkwan: “EXCUSE ME MISTER YOU'RE A CHILD YOU CAN'T SAY THAT”

yuchan: “I AM AN A D U L T THANK YOU VERY MUCH”

junhee: “you're still a child in our eyes. You're still our little baby maknae yuchan”

byeongkwan: “hyung that's gross, shut the fuck up”

donghun: “YES CHAN YOU'RE STILL OUR LITTLE BABY UWU”

byeongkwan: “stOP SAYING UWU YA OLD MAN”

donghun: “isnt that what yall kids say these days?”

sehyoon: “hyung no”

donghun: “uwu”

byeongkwan: “i'm blocking you”

yuchan: “BLOCKED”

junhee: “REPORTED”

donghun: “kANG YUCHAN I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME”

and yes, it was true. Yuchan loves him. Yuchan loves all of his A.C.E hyungs. Knowing that he's still their little maknae makes him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request me stuff i love yall :))


	7. Sleep Alone (Raehwan/Feeldog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also inspired by a waterparks' song called Sleep Alone yall seriously go listen :))

That night, as the white team was happy they got lots of compliments on their hard work, they all went to sleep peacefully, except for Raehwan. Raehwan was the first to get to go to their dorm, but everyone else sleeps before him. Raehwan doesn't know why but he couldn't get himself to sleep. As he is the only one awake, he's the only one to know that night, it was raining really hard. He could hear the loud sound of thunders and watch as the bright light of the lightning shine through their dark room.

Raehwan heard the door of his dorm open. He turned his attention to the person standing in front of the door. It was Gwangsuk. Gwangsuk only wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt. It was dark, as everyone but Raehwan is sleeping, but he noticed Gwangsuk's face that was red, looking like he had been crying. Raehwan was a little confused at first since they're not on the same team, he doesn't know why Gwangsuk would visit his room that he shares with Seyong and Gunwoo. But after a few seconds, he gets why, and gets off of his bed, approaching his best friend.

Raehwan opens his arms, signaling for Gwangsuk to hug him. Raehwan runs his fingers through Gwangsuk's hair, comforting the other. He leaned away from the hug and looks at Gwangsuk straight into his eyes. He wiped Gwangsuk's tears and smiled, taking Gwangsuk's hand as he leads them both to Raehwan's bed.

Raehwan and Gwangsuk somehow fits in a one person bed together. No one gets kicked off of the bed. Raehwan pulls the cover over their bodies.

“Sorry Hwannie.” Gwangsuk said, giving Raehwan a small smile.

“It's fine Gwangsuk. We always do this whenever it rains, right?”

Gwangsuk nodded. It was true. Whenever it was raining hard at night, the two would stay by each other's side. Gwangsuk sometimes would go to Raehwan's room and the two would sleep together. And sometimes when Gwangsuk was too scared to even walk to Raehwan's room, Raehwan would go to Gwangsuk's room to comfort him, knowing too well that his friend is scared of the loud sound made by thunders.

It's been like that for years. The two met each other as trainees, training to debut in one team made of five. All five of them didn't know each other. They were suddenly put in one team and expected to debut together. None of them were the same age except for Gwangsuk and Raehwan. The two were a little bit relieved that they have a friend of the same age.

Raehwan was the type to only talk when someone talks to him. And on the other side, Gwangsuk was the type to approach people and start the conversation. Raehwan was a vocalist, Gwangsuk was a dancer. Raehwan's soft voice fits chill songs well, Gwangsuk's powerful dance fits exciting songs. The '92 liners were the complete opposite, but they got along well.

The first time the two sleep together was only a few weeks into their friendship. Gwangsuk, who was scared of thunders, didn't know what to do. He wanted someone to be with him, but he's afraid of being seen as a coward.. He wanted to ask Youngjun but he hasn't talked a lot with him. He can't possibly ask Sunghak and Donghyun, what would they think of their leader?

The only safe option was Raehwan. So he opened the door to Raehwan's room. Raehwan, surprisingly enough, wasn't sleeping. Raehwan jumped, surprised as Gwangsuk opened the door.

“Feel- wait no, Gwangsuk, what do you need?” Raehwan asked, approaching the leader.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Gwangsuk asked.

“Why?” Raehwan asked him back. And when he said that, a thunder strikes again, making the leader jump and hugged Raehwan by instinct. A few seconds passed and Gwangsuk lets go of Raehwan in panic.

“Sorry Raehwan, I didn't mean to, you know, hug you, I was just-”

“No no no, it's all good. It's fine. I see why you asked. Come in.” To Gwangsuk's surprise, Raehwan allowed him to get in his room and sleep with him.

“Hey, you sure about this? We don't know each other that well.” Gwangsuk asked as he slowly walks closer to Raehwan.

“Of course! I mean, we're going to be in the same group for years anyway so sooner or later we'll be best friends! And it's not like you're a serial killer or something.” Raehwan said, scooting over on his bed to give space for Gwangsuk. Gwangsuk laughs as he lies down next to Raehwan.

“You don't know me. What if I am actually a serial killer?” Gwangsuk asked, pulling the covers over the two of them.

“You wouldn't even be able to kill anyone with that height.” Raehwan replied. Gwangsuk playfully hits him on the arm as Raehwan laughs.

“You're mean”

“Oh I know.”

“Well, anyway, goodnight. Thanks for letting me stay here.” Gwangsuk said.

“No problem. Friends are supposed to be there for each other right?”

“You're so cheesy.” Gwangsuk said, before closing his eyes as he went to sleep.

The two spent years and years knowing and loving each other. The two cared deeply about each other. Though the two jokes about hating each other, they know they don't mean it. It has always been like that for years and it will never change.

“Rae, it must be hard for you.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You have to comfort me on nights like this and sleep with me. It must be hard.” Gwangsuk mumbled.

“Hey, Gwangsuk, of course not. It's fine. We'll always by each other's side. Even if we're apart, you can always call me and you don't have to sleep alone. You know this.”

“I know, but still. Sorry for bugging you.”

“It's fine Gwangsuk. Just go to sleep, alright?”

Gwangsuk smiles at his friend before closing his eyes. Gwangsuk felt two arms wrap around him protectively.

“Thank you.”


	8. How Are You Today? (Kijung/UNB)

“Hyung, I don't feel so good.”

The words that came out of the maknae's mouth shook everyone in the dorm. Euijin, who is the oldest as well as Kijung's roommate was the first to respond. He knew that something was wrong ever since the kid woke up that morning. Euijin had told Kijung earlier that Kijung should rest. But Kijung, not wanting to worry his hyungs, told Euijin that he's fine when he's clearly not fine.

Euijin finally got Kijung to lay on his bed and covered Kijung with the gray blanket. Euijin puts his hand on Kijung's forehead. He had suspected it was because Kijung came home late the day before literally soaked because he didn't bring his umbrella when he visited the IM members and it was raining really hard when he came home.

Gwangsuk, as the leader of UNB, had scolded Kijung for not bringing his umbrella when the hyungs told him to and gave him a glass of warm water. He ran his fingers through Kijung's hair, smiling. He's glad Kijung's condition isn't worse. This sickness will probably go away in a day or two, so he's thankful.

Junyoung, who is pretty skilled in cooking had made Kijung a meal so Kijung can drink his medicine after eating. Kijung can eat by himself. He is sick but he can still feed himself. But being the youngest member, he craves for attention from the older members. Before Junyoung can even walk away from him, Kijung immediately said “Junyoung hyung, feed me.” Junyoung, being the good big brother he is, turned around and sits on Kijung's bed, feeding the younger boy. Junyoung never thought that he would ever do this, as he is the maknae of U-Kiss, he is usually the one being treated as a baby by everyone. But hey, Junyoung can't lie, it feels kind of great being the hyung sometimes. And kind of makes him feel old, so he also doesn't really like it that much.

After Junyoung had left, Kijung laid down and was preparing to go to sleep. Before he can even close his eyes, Daewon walked into the room with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. Kijung hates that medicine with all of his heart. Kijung doesn't even want to see the package. He hates it. Thinking about the taste sent shivers down his spine. It took Daewon a while to actually get the medicine in Kijung's mouth. Good thing it was Daewon. If it wasn't Daewon, the person would probably give up and walk out of the room after five minutes in there.

Kijung couldn't sleep. He really wants to, but he couldn't. He usually sleeps well when he's sick, but this time? He can't even keep his eyes closed for five minutes without sitting and thinking about their upcoming comeback. He shouldn't be sick right now. He should be in the practice room with everyone else, but he's sitting in his bed. He heard the front door open and he immediately laid down, pulling his blanket up to his face. Everyone is home. 

“Kijungie?” Yuchan peeked into the room, noticing that Kijung's eyes are still wide open.

“Didn't Gwangsuk hyung tell you to sleep? Why are you still awake?” Yuchan asked, sitting on the bed.

“I couldn't sleep.”

“Relatable.” Hansol walks into the room, sitting next to Yuchan.

“Hey, since Hansol hyung is here, you want us to read you a story?” Kijung smiled and nodded.

Who ever thought that Hansol and Yuchan can't be a great pair? The two are perfect. The two decided it's a great idea to read a web comic for Kijung. They take turns in narrating the story and the two are pretty good at reenacting the characters. Kijung washappy. His hyungs really entertained him with the stories they read and as good as they were, Kijung slowly fell asleep. The two kept reading and playing the characters even though they know Kijung is already sleeping. They have nothing else to do.

When Kijung woke up, he was greeted by Hojung's iconic sunshine smile. Hojung brought Kijung dinner. And as expected, Kijung asked Hojung to feed him. This was new to Hojung. As he maknae of Hotshot, he never did this. He would get a “get lost hojungie” or “hojung, please get the fuck out” if he even offered to feed his hyungs when they were sick. So getting to feed someone else and one that is younger than him is a new and great feeling. Happy that he finally hears “hyung feed me” and not “get lost hojungie”.

The walls of their dorm aren't so thin, but they're not so thick either. Kijung can hear the members talk and joke around and laugh in the living room. He also noticed that Jungha and Haangyul are here. He can hear their voices (maybe not clearly but clear enough to know who's talking) He feels sad. He feels like he's being left out. He knows they're not leaving him out on anything, but he's the only one being sick and not being able to hang out with everyone else. Hyunggeun walked into the room, sitting next to Kijung. Hyunggeun felt bad about the kid. He knows Kijung feels lonely so he came to accompany him. Hyunggeun joked around with Kijung, And Hyunggeun being Hyunggeun, he still makes up lies to tell Kijung even though he's sick. And Kijung still believes him somehow. The two had a great time together. Hyunggeun entertained Kijung for a while before Euijin told Kijung to sleep. Needless to say Kijung slept with a smile n his face. His day went great even though he's sick. This is the happiest he's ever been when he's sick.

The next day, the same routine happened. The maknae is still sick and the hyungs are still worried about their maknae. The leader and the oldest scolded Kijung again. Junyoung and Hojung feeds Kijung again, Daewon still has a hard time giving Kijung the medicine, and Yuchan, Hansol and Marco still managed to entertain Kijung, makinglife a little bit better for the sick child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLo im sorry i havent updated in a while. i was pretty busy drawing and i forgot i even have this but hey i'm back. and also alittle promo, follow my twitter and ig: @doubledaredean i usually post fanarts and i'm really active on those two. But I'm most active on ig so like hmu :)) and as always, requests are always open :)


	9. Hunt (Euijin/Daewon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically i listened to DAY6's song called Hunt and I like daejin a lot so like why not make this at midnight yknow

Lee Euijin, a man that everyone loves. Everyone adores him. Everyone thinks it's cute how he's older than most boys participating in The Unit but he's one of the shortest ones. Everyone is always amazed everytime Euijin shows off his amazing dancing skills, which makes other dancers jealous, or feel so competitive and determined that they will beat the dancing king. Daewon wasn't an exception. The humble younger boy who adores everyone observes everyone. From the competitive asshole that everyone is scared of but is actually a total sweetheart aka Kim Seyong to one of Seyong's biggest rival that is Lee Euijin.

Daewon is always confident about his dancing. Though he knows that he's a bit lacking at some points, he practiced hard. He observes everyone around him and practice hard to be as good, if not, better than them. As this is the last chance and hope for him and his best friend, Lee Kyungtak, the two worked hard so they can be together in the final lineup. Debuting together again.

It's strange. Seyong is most likely the most competitive person to ever exist and he'll do anything to win. But Daewon was never threatened by his presence. He admits that Seyong can be pretty scary and look like a jerk but that's how he is. And Daewon somehow never felt threatened whenever he sees Seyong dance. Daewon has never felt threatened by anyone in terms of dancing. Not even the famous Oh Gwangsuk can make Daewon feel threatened. But there is one particular man that makes Daewon feel that way. You guessed it, Lee Euijin.

It's strange. Euijin is the literal opposite of Seyong. Euijin is a pretty calm, well-mannered man. He's usually pretty chill. But that's what makes Daewon scared. Euijin is too chill. Euijin's face always shows that he doesn't really care whatever happens, like he's fine with everything.

That one time The Unit held a position battle, Daewon prayed throughout the whole time someone went up to challenge him. He prayed that Euijin wouldn't come out. Or at least he's hoping Euijin wouldn't come out when he's still sitting in the winner's seat.

But of course, he did. Daewon watched as Euijin stood up and walk so confidently to the small stage. Euijin looked at Daewon in the eyes and gave him his iconic smirk and a little wink. As if he's saying to Daewon 'I'm gonna win' with his eyes. And of course, Euijin won that battle against Daewon. As Euijin slowly approached him to give him a bro hug and take the winner's seat, Daewon's heart was racing. He wasn't sure about the feeling. Was it because of how Euijin's dance moves are almost unbeatable? Not really. Was it because of how calm Euijin looked when he was dancing? Not exactly. Was it because of the wink and the smirk? No doubt about it.

Daewon went back to sit with his team members and didn't say a word to anyone. He zoned out, still thinking about the smirk and the wink Euijin gave him. What was that all about? Is Euijin challenging Daewon? Or is Euijin giving him hints? For what then? Daewon's mind is a mess. Daewon was brought back into reality when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He opened it to see a message rom his best friend.

-

kyung uwu bitch : “won why ur face so red boy”

daewon : “tf u talking abt”

kyung uwu bitch : “bitch u know damn well what im talking about”

kyung uwu bitch : “your face is red after jin hyung walked up there and now even ur neck looks red af boi tf happened”

daewon : “stfu I dont fucking know”

//

Euijin thinks it's cute. He thinks it's really cute when Daewon gets flustered. He thinks Daewon is really cute when Daewon is blushing. And to be the one that made Daewon like that, Euijin doesn't even care if Feeldog took the dancing king title from him.

Euijin was just curious. He had noticed every time Daewon sees him, Daewon would panic for no reason. Sometimes Euijin thought if he looked scary but then realized he's not Seyong. Euijin wanted to know why Daewon was so scared of him. And Euijin found the answer today.

Euijin didn't really pay attention to anyone in front of him who are challenging him. Euijin's eyes focused on Daewon who is sitting a bit far back. Though he can't see Daewon very well, he can still see that Daewon is zoning out and he's still blushing. Euijin just has the urge to hug the hell out of the younger boy and shower him with love. Daewon is a sweet boy and Euijin would kill to have him. Even after Euijin sat with his team again, he only paid attention to Park Daewon.

As Euijin put on the green tank top which is for his team that is performing 2PM's Heartbeat, he thought of a plan. He wanted to know about Daewon more. Going up to Daewon and ask to be his friend is a bad idea, as he knows that Daewon would find any kind of way to escape being in the same room as Euijin. Stalking him? Fuck no. He looked over to the black haired boy that captured other contestant's attention, who happened to be a friend of the sweet boy that Euijin likes. Euijin was lucky to have Hwang Jungha in his team.

Whenever Euijin spots Jungha alone, he immediately walked to him and starts a small conversation. Euijin asked irrelevant questions like 'how many minutes do you spend brushing your teeth' to 'what do you think about people putting their milk first before cereal?' in which Jungha answered, trying not to lose his patience. But Jungha noticed that Euijin would for some reason always bring up Daewon and Kyungtak. He would ask about them. He would ask how they get to know Jungha, how they became friends. It was more weird than all of the irrelevant questions about cereal that Euijin asked. Then Jungha realized that Euijin likes one of his two best friends. Euijin is pretty obvious.

Seyong who got along pretty well with Euijin despite the fact that they fight a lot, noticed that lately Euijin has been talking to Jungha a lot. He then thought of when Euijin kept staring at Daewon whenever their groups met. Euijin isn't slick. At all. And Seyong feels bad because at this point everyone probably knows. Euijin tried.

Gwangsuk, who happens to be in the same team as Daewon in this mission, also noticed the slightly taller and older man staring at his team member. Feeldog is pretty close to Euijin. But knowing that Euijin likes his one month younger team member who is a total sweetheart makes Gwangsuk feel a little bit protective. The look Euijin gave is not normal. He has never seen Euijin look at anyone that way. Euijin looks like he wants to eat Daewon alive. He's like a wolf hunting for his prey. Gwangsuk who has the heart of a dad, is worried about his so called son that is one month younger than him.

When Euijin asked Daewon to talk to him privately after rehearsal, Gwangsuk wanted to intervene. But seeing his 'son' say yes with a smile in his face, he realized that he shouldn't be too protective. Gwangsuk had met Daewon way back when Daewon just debuted and Gwangsuk can officially say he has a soft spot for the guy. As in 'This boy is precious I love him as my son and I will protect him'.

//

Euijin held Daewon's hand as he led the two of them to search for a room where they can be alone just the two of them. When they finally found a small quiet room with no one in there, the two went in, closing the door. 

“What do you want to talk about hyung?” Daewon asked, clearly confused. They have never talked face to face so he feels a little awkward. Euijin thinks to himself. Is he gonna be straightforward or is he gonna give hints? Will Daewon understand thehints? Will he like it if I'm just straightforward? Euijin sighed.

“Well, I have a lot to talk about. But in short, I like you. A lot” Euijin said, making the room silent for a cupleof seconds before a small 'what' came out of Daewon's lips.

“I said what I said. I like you a lot.” Euijin said, holding Daewon's hand again, giving a light squeeze as he looks straight into his eyes. Daewon, who is obviously in love with Euijin was shocked. He wasn't shocked because Euijin confessed first (Daewon wasn't the type to confess first anyway) but because he was so straightforward and the fact that he likes him too.

“And also, I want to be your boyfriend.” Euijin adds. Daewon felt like his heart was going to burst.

“So, your answer? You know, you can think about it and tell me later” Euijin mumbled.

“Hyung, you don't know how much I waited to hear you say that.” Daewon said, smiling brightly at Euijin. Euijin smiled back at the boy. He kissed Daewon's cheek and messed with his hair. Euijin is glad that he got the courage to confess first.

“The day after the shoot, at 10. You cool with that?” Euijin asked.

“I'm free anytime. Don't worry.” Daewon said.

“Alright. I'll pick you up then.” Euijin smiled. The two walked out of the room together, going back to where everyone else is. Euijin connfidently holds Daewon's hand again. The girls in unit green are currently rehearsing on stage while everyone is watching. Kyungtak noticed Daewon and Euijin and gives thumbs up to his best friend in which Daewon responds with an 'I'm gonna kick your ass later shut the fuck up' Seyong who didn't move from his seat at all because of his injury, saw the two and smirked.

“Well damn, Gwangsuk. Would you look at that? The wolf caught the prey.” Seyong said to his boyfriend. Gwangsuk sighed.

“If he hurts my son I'm gonna kill him” Gwangsuk said. Seyong laughed.

“He's only one month younger than you.”

“I know, but he's still my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests always open :))


	10. I Wish (Feeldog/Jun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of eh i apopogize

junyoung is a grown man. or, grown boy. it's one of those. but the point is, junyoung has been in the industry since he was a teen. he was almost always the youngest. almost. until a certain yuchan and a certain kijung comes along. junyoung didn't mind it. junyoung likes playing with yuchan and kijung.

junyoung loves playing with yuchan. yuchan is one of his same aged best friends he got from the unit. yuchan is a great, nice, and funny boy. 

junyoung loves playing with kijung. it's rare that he gets to be a hyung in a group. even he is still in maknae line. but kijung is almost five years younger than him. junyoung adores him. everyone adores him. everyone loves being around kijung.

junyoung loves kijung. but whenever everyone plays with kijung, junyoung can't help but feel lonely. they're a group of nine, how can he feel lonely? hansol and hojung hangs around junyoung a lot, so how can he possibly feel lonely?

it's a little weird, but junyoung wants to be adored. he wants to be his hyungs favorite. like he was in u-kiss. he likes being babied by his hyungs even though he's way taller than everyone. he likes being the maknae. and he misses that feeling of being a maknae. everyone focused on babying kijung. hansol and hojung aren't exceptions. they love babying kijung just as much as everyone. qnd even if junyoung hangs out with them, they treat junyoung like he's their same aged friend.

no one seems to notice the 184 cm tall boy just sitting there, watching as everyone babies kijung. he wants to be the maknae again. well, he'll have to wait for a few more months, until he's back in u-kiss.

even though the members didn't notice, there was one particular member that had noticed junyojng's strange behavior. and of course that would be the leader, who else? gwangsuk is quick to notice if something is wrong. and in this case, he noticed junyoung hasn't hang around much with the others.

as every other night, gwangsuk peeks in every room to check on the members if they are sleeping or not. from daewon's single room, to junyoung and hansol's room. when he gets to junyoung's room, he noticed the tallest boy is still awake.

"youngie, why are you not sleeping?" gwangsuk asked. junyoung immediately sat up when he heard gwangsuk.

"can't sleep, hyung."

"you should be sleeping. but hey, while you're awake, come here, talk with me." gwangsuk said. the taller got off of his bed and followed the short hyung to the living room.

"what is it, hyung?"

"are you like, going through something? i noticed you've been pretty quiet lately. you don't hang out with the others as much. not even hansol and hojung." well, fuck. junyoung isn't as slick as he thought.

"i miss being a maknae." junyoung said, pouting.

"but you are."

"in u-kiss, yes. but i'm just in the maknae line here. i want to be the youngest and be adored by everyone and stuff, you know. i miss that feeling."

gwangsuk stayed silent for a few seconds after hearing junyoung's confession. what a cute little boy. he just realized junyoung is actually just a little boy stuck in a giant's body.

"you big baby" gwangsuk laughed as he messed with junyoung's hair.

"you know we love you lots and lots, right?"

"yeah."

"next time, just ask and the hyungs will take care of you. even we sometimes treat euijin hyung like a maknae." gwangsuk said, looking at the giant child in front of him that looks like he's about to cry.

"alright. go to sleep, kid. we have a tight schedule tomorrow." gwangsuk smiled, kissing junyoung's forehead and pinched junyoung's cheeks.

"okay hyung."

\---

"hey, hansol hyung, know where junyoung is?" yuchan asked.

"saw him with gwangsuk hyung in the living room." 

"alright thanks." yuchan said, rushing to the living room. yuchan stopped walking when he sees the scene in front of him. one that yuchan never thought he would see ever in his life. in front of him is junyoung playing with gwangsuk, the same way the hyungs play with kijung.

"what the fuck"


	11. You Make Me Say Wow (Euijin/Feeldog)

lee euijin. the literal definition of the popular guy everyone loves so much. does pretty well in his academics, and is also one of the school's top athletes. people either hate him or love him. 90% would say they love him. the guy is pretty short. the only way for you to know where he is, is to search for a group of girls who look like they're surrounding something or someone. yup. that's euijin who is surrounded by the fangirls.

on the other hand, there's oh gwangsuk. most likely the shortest person in the whole school. pretty average in academics. not bad, but not good either. gwangsuk is quiet most of the time. he only listens to his friends talk and barely talks himself.

though the two are the opposite, they're also very similar to each other. the two loves dancing. very much. euijin loves to dance in private. every single day he has to deal with his fanclub and most of the time he doesn't have any time for himself, as his fanclub clings around him. when he does have no one following him at school and in public, he would hang out with his friends. but when he's alone in his house or his studio, he dances for hours and hours until he decides to stop. though dancing is tiring, it is a way for him to recharge his energy.

and gwangsuk is the opposite. as he is a quiet guy, no one really notices him so in public or not, if he wants to dance, he would dance. he likes to dance to entertain people, like his friends. people that sees gwangsuk would stop and take their time to watch gwangsuk's amazing dance skills, and when he's done, they would just walk away.

it was monday, people hated it. they wish friday would come fast so they can hang out with their friends and family. as usual, on lunch time, euijin is eating his lunch while listening to some girls talking about how cool and handsome he is even when he's eating, that were sitting on the table next to him or behind him. His close friends gave him a look that says "dude, you're ugly when you eat why do they find you attractive when eating" and euijin gave them a look that says "dude i dont even fucking know" as he continued eating his lunch.

After euijin is done eating, he got up and walked away, saying that he's going to class first, of course with his fanclub that were in the same class as him following close behind. euijin stopped in his tracks and watch as some people are surrounding something and clapping. euijin hears a song that is totally his style and one that he would dance to playing loudly. euijin approached the crowd slowly.

there, he sees a boy he has never seen before dancing to the song freely and perfectly. all of his moves are smooth and amazing. like he's been dancing for years and like he's born to be a dancer. and the dance style is almost similar to euijin's. the song ended and the boy lays on the ground, all sweaty and tired. some people left after complimenting the boy, some stays and claps for a long time and praised him. the boy said thank you a million times with a big smile on his face. one that says he's genuinely happy to dance and entertain the audience.

interesting. a boy in this school that loves dancing for other people. to make other people feel happy and energetic by dancing and sending good vibes from his dance. euijin smiled to himself and left to go to his classroom. he enjoyed the little performance. and he definitely enjoyed seeing the smile on the kid's face.

after that, the day goes by fast like always. in no time, the bell rang, signaling for the students to go home. euijin quickly packs his things and leave. some girls approached him and asked him if he wanted to hang out, but he declined them. after watching the short student dance, he can't stop thinking about him and he still feels energetic and happy from that. and while he's in the mood, it would be great if he dances in his studio.

as he's walking to the gate, he sees the dancing boy with his friends, laughing and chatting. it's not just his smile and dance that euijin liked, it's his happy personality that seems to give off the smiley vibe to people around him. euijin is an idiot that forgot to ask for the kid's name. but well, the boy is gonna be at school so euijin can just ask tomorrow.

euijin didn't even go home to change his clothes, he goes straight to his studio and dances with his heart beating fast, still thinking about the kid. he has to talk to him tomorrow.

\--

euijin got what he wished for. he meets the kid that made him feel happy just by dancing and smiling. but the meeting didn't happen the way euijin wanted it. the boy looks up to him in fear that euijin might get angry.

"euijin-sunbae i'm so sorry" the boy said in a small voice. the girls in euijin's fanclub were gasping and yelling at the small boy, scaring him more than he already is. euijin smirked at him. euijin wasted no time and took the boy's hand and gave the boy a look that tells him to run. and the two did exactly that.

the two looked for an unoccupied room as they run, trying their best at avoiding euijin's fanclub. when they found a club room that's unused, the two immediately got in and closed the door quietly. the boy that spilled soup on euijin's shirt, was confused as to why they're hiding. he just did what his senior told him to.

"okay, but wha-" euijin didn't let him finish his sentence and covers the boy's mouth with his hand. the two heard girls talking outside about euijin's whereabouts. when they finally gave up searching in the area, the girls left.

"you almost got us caught, kid." euijin sighed, looking at the boy whose back is still on the wall, mouth covered by euijin's hand and both of his hands pinned to the wall with euijin's other hand. you know, your typical gay fanfiction would probably have this scene at least once.

"well, that was close, wasn't it?" euijin laughed quietly. it took euijin a while to realize he's trapping the smaller boy and when he realized it, he immediately let go of him.

"so like, why are we here?" the boy asked, looking down at his shoes, not wanting euijin to know he's blushing.

"girls in my fanclub. i dont even know why they have a fanclub for me." euijin said, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his black tank top.

"cause you exist." gwangsuk mumbled.

"what"

"oh, nothing." the two stays silent for a few minutes.

"oh, sunbae, you watched me dance yesterday, right?"

"yeah, you were pretty cool. but i actually have never seen you before. what's your name?" euijin asked.

"gwangsuk."

"well, gwangsuk, i think you're talking to me about dance so you can run away from your responsibility in paying me back for my shirt you spilled soup on."

well, euijin isn't entirely wrong. but gwangsuk mostly just wanted to know if euijin likes his dance or not.

"well, i can't exactly buy a shirt for you. i don't have money." gwangsuk said, looking up to euijin with a look that says 'how am i supposed to pay you back'

"oh, i'm not asking you to buy me a new shirt." euijin said, walking closer to gwangsuk. and hey, guess what? it's your typical cliche fanfiction trope if you guys don't realize it already, thank me later.

"so, what am i supposed to do?" gwangsuk asked, slowly backing up one step when euijin comes closer one step. euijin grabbed gwangsuk's arm and pulled the boy closer until they don't even have any space left between them.

"just be a good junior for me, alright?" euijin smirked. right then and there, gwangsuk feels like he's about to die of embarrassment. even though it's only the two of them in that room.

if gwangsuk's face wasn't already red enough, it is now. and oh god, you think, what is the cause of this? well, obviously euijin kissed the boy on the lips. despite only talking for two hours or so and euijin literally knew about gwangsuk's existence for only 26 hours and he's already in love with gwangsuk. can't relate.

the two skipped the rest of their classes and spends their time talking in that room. finally, they get to skip classes. and hey, you must be thinking, so like, after this, what's gonna happen to them?

in short, euijin asked gwangsuk to date him a few weeks after the soup incident, and of course gwangsuk accepted and they're dating happily. euijin's fanclub is not shut down. but insead, they're renaming themselves as gwangjin (gwangsuk and euijin) fanclub since the two are really sweet towards each other, euijin's fans that once wanted to kill gwangsuk because 'euijin is theirs' slowly grow to support them. though some left, they still have a lot of fans. can't relate.


	12. Call It Infatuation (Euijin/Seyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seyong is a lonely, single barista waiting for a short man named euijin to love him back.

"what the fuck"

seyong immediately slaps himself as soon as he said it. seyong stared at the four people who just entered the cafe. his best friend, gwangsuk, with their senior, euijin, and seyong and gwangsuks friends, kyungtak and daewon. seyong hid himself behind junyoung, his younger and taller co-worker.

"is seyong-hyung okay?" hansol asked junyoung when he sees seyong hiding behind him, gripping on junyoung's shirt, peeking.

"shhh hansol, they'll see." seyong glared at hansol, still stealing glances at the group.

seyong was thinking of the many reasons why they came here. and one that can't get out of his mind is "they're having a double date." everyone knows kyungtak and daewon are dating. but wow, gwangsuk and euijin too? well, they do get along really well, so it's no surprise. but seyong was heartbroken.

euijin got up from his seat and approached the counter to order. seyong, who was hiding behind junyoung, lets go of his grip and ducked, hiding behind the counter.

"hello, good afternoon, what would you like to order?" junyoung asked, smiling brightly.

"two cappucinos and two espressos please. oh, and can i have this donut? and that one too."

"alright. please wait a little. you can go back to your seat and we'll bring it to you."

"by the way, is seyong around? heard he works here." oh god. seyong's eyes widened. how does euijin know he works here? did the boys tell him?

"oh yeah, he's supposed to be here actually, asking you for your order, but he doesn't want to because he's a coward-"

"excuse me, lee junyoung, i am NOT a coward" seyong popped up from behind the counter, gripping junyoung by his collar. totally intimidating.

"right, i'll go get the cappucino and espresso." hansol said quietly.

"who are you calling a coward, kid? watch your mouth" seyong lets go of his grip and crossed his arms. totally forgetting euijin is still standing in front of them.

"oh, there you are, seyong!" euijin said, giving seyong the biggest and brightest smile.

"huh? oh, hi hyung, what brings you here?" seyong asked, embarrassed.

"nothing. gwangsuk told me you work here and we decided to stop by! this place is super cool too. i like the decoration a lot." euijin said, looking around.

"yeah, it is pretty cool." seyong said, totally not noticing junyoung who went to prepare the drinks and food for seyong's friends with hansol, leaving seyong and euijin alone.

"So, why didn't you come to practice today?" euijin asked.

"my other coworker can't come today so i was asked to work since this morning." seyong said.

"oh no. you must be tired. and isn't your house a little far from here?" euijin asked.

"yeah but it's fine." seyong laughed.

"alright. if you're okay then that's good. but hey, have to get back to my table. poor gwangsuk alone with the lovebirds. chat later?" seyong nodded and gave him a small smile. euijin went back to sit next to gwangsuk. and seyong's jealousy is back in business.

"yo, hyung. go take this to their table." jun said to seyong, giving him the foods and drinks. seyong took them to euijin's table.

"seyong hyung! will you come to practice tomorrow?" kyungtak asked seyong.

"yup! i had to cancel practice today because i had to open the cafe and work from the morning. my coworker couldn't come. but he'll be back tomorrow so yeah, i can go to practice!" seyong answered, smiling to his younger friends that he thinks of as his own little brothers. seyong ruffled kyungtak and daewons hair before going back to the counter.

he sees junyoung walking into the cafe from the front door. usually he'd take the back door.

"jun? why'd you come from the fro-" junyoung covers seyong's mouth with his hand.

"shh, hyung. i'm going to give chocolate to hansol and i'm trying to surprise him." junyoung said seriously.

seyong suddenly remembered. oh. it's valentines day. his single, lonely self forgot all about it since he doesn't have a boyfriend or valentine. he sighed as he removed jun's hand from his mouth.

"good luck, junyoungie." seyong said, giving jun a small smile. jun smiled and went to the staff room where hansol is.

wait. if it's valentines day, then that must mean gwangsuk and euijin are each others valentine. seyong glanced over at their table.

"hey, i have to go. sorry. i have to meet raehwan in an hour and i have to look good, don't i?" gwangsuk said. the others wished him luck for some reason as he left the cafe. seyong was confused. huh. thought that gwangsuk was euijin's boyfriend but apparently not? that's good news then. but also not, since seyong is still single.

"hyung, we have to go too. we already have plans today. good luck being single though, hyung." daewon laughed lightly as kyungtak joked with euijin.

"hey, rude. watch me, i told you i'll get a valentine or boyfriend today, didn't i?" euijin smirked. seyong can't help but to blush. seyong has always loved that part of euijin. well, seyong loves everything about euijin, but one of his favorites is when euijin smirks. 

"then good luck finding one, hyung. update us, please." the two intertwined their hands together and left the cafe, waving at euijin who is now sitting alone, on his phone, probably texting someone.

it was quiet. really quiet. the only sound is the song playing from the speaker in a low volume. as seyong cleans the cafe, he steals glances at euijin. and sometimes, euijin caught seyong looking at him and smirks. seyong immediately turned around, embarrassed and also shocked because euijin smirked at him. wow.

"seyongie." seyong stopped and looks at euijin.

"y-yes, euijin-hyung?"

"you have a valentine this year?" euijin asked, looking right into seyong's eyes.

"well... no. just like every other year." seyong looks away

"why?"

"i don't know, ask the millions of people in this earth 'hey why dont you date seyong'" seyong said. it was silent for a good minute, before seyong realized what he just said to euijin.

"hyung, sorry, i didn't mean to snap at you." seyong said, his eyes wide, scared euijin will get mad at him.

"it's fine, seyongie. i get what you mean." euijin laughed.

"i should've been the one asking that to you, honestly." seyong mumbled.

"you're super cool, like really, you can dance, sing, you're short but it's fine cause you're cute and also you're pretty handsome, and wow, that smile of yours? how can people not fall in love with that? i can't believe you're sitting here alone without a valentine." seyong rambles as he continues cleaning.

"then how about you be my valentine?" euijin smirked, standing up from his seat.

"sure, i mean why no- wait what did you say?"

"i said, do you want to be my valentine? wait, fuck that. do you want to be my valentine AND my boyfriend?" euijin asked, giving a box of chocolate to seyong.

"well, you know. i actually got some chocolates today, but i returned them. and it's been months, seyong. i was waiting for you to confess and you did. today, and accidentally." euijin pulled seyong by the waist so they're only a few centimeters away from each other.

"of course i'd love to be your valentine." seyong said, hiding his face in his hands.

"not my boyfriend?" euijin pouted, removing seyong's hand away from his face.

"and your boyfriend."

"good. means i can do this." euijin kissed seyong on the lips.

and that day, the two spent their valentines in the cafe. and after seyong closed the cafe, they went to euijin's house. "my house is too far and it's already late." was seyong's excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent updated this in a LONG TIME. Thats because i lost my interest for writing anything for the past couple of months. And i write only as a hobby. and i thought that if i lost interest i wouldnt have a good story to post so i just dont post im sorry. But hey, im back! Hopefully i can post more cause my motivation is back.

**Author's Note:**

> i write on my free time and i dont think theres a lot of the unit fan fictions out there so i write one shots and feel free to request a ship/idea :))


End file.
